plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tile Turnip
Tile Turnip is the last plant obtained in Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is an instant-use plant. When planted, it creates a purple Power Tile. This makes it an environment modifier. It starts as a free plant, but then it increases its sun cost to 250 after being planted the first time. With every subsequent planting, its sun cost will double. Tile Turnip can be planted on tiles occupied by other plants. It digs into the ground when planted, and a purple Power Tile with a purple circle in the middle appears in the space on which the Tile Turnip was planted. Tile Turnip cannot be planted on existing Power Tiles, Gold Tiles or endangered tiles. Almanac entry Sun cost: 0 RECHARGE: Mediocre Tile Turnips create a Power Tile on planting. DJ Tile Turnip changed dance floors with his underground hit "Turnip the Beet." What's his latest mix? When he lays it down, you'll feel the power. Chinese version 植物特征：紫色植物 建立强化瓷砖瓷砖萝卜常常标榜自己是井字游戏冠军。但大家却觉得，他这么说只是为了缓解突然蹲下在地板上画一些圈圈叉叉的尴尬。 In English: Plant feature: purple plant A strengthened Tile Turnip often prides itself as a Tic Tac Toe champion. But we could feel that he said so just to relieve suddenly the embarrassment of squatting on the floor and drawing some circles. Upgrades * 250 sun is the cost shown in the Almanac, which for the second Tile Turnip. * Free Tiles: Allows the player to plant more Tile Turnips for free (0 sun). This feature so far cannot be upgraded. * Cost Efficiency: All Tile Turnips (after planting for the second time) will become cheaper. Sun cost Unlike every other plant, Tile Turnip and Imitater are the only plants to always have a variable sun cost. It starts out at 0 sun, then increases by 250 for the second, and doubles for every Tile Turnip planted afterwards. Up to seven Tile Turnips can be legally planted in a single level before the sun cost exceeds 9900, preventing more Tile Turnips from being planted without hacking. However, in the Chinese version, the max sun cost has been increased to 33,464, allowing the player to place nine Tile Turnips, indeed achieving the 32,000 sun cost. Strategies Tile Turnip is an excellent plant for increasing the power of Plant Food upgrades. It works best with plants whose Plant Food affects multiple lanes, such as catapult plants. An excellent recipient for Tile Turnips is the Winter Melon, as its high-power Plant Food upgrade affects all zombies on screen, and with Tile Turnips, that effect can be multiplied several times just for the price of one Plant Food. Three Winter Melons with Tile Turnips under each of them (total sun cost: 2250) can destroy almost any zombie onscreen. Another good recipient for Tile Turnip chains are multi-directional plants such as Threepeaters and Snapdragons. You can also use Tile Turnips with Twin Sunflowers or Sun-shrooms as a way to get a large amount of sun quickly. Tile Turnip can work exceptionally well for "comboing" Plant Food effects that effect the whole board, such as Iceberg Lettuce, Shadow-shroom, and Shrinking Violet. For one Plant Food, every zombie on screen will be frozen, poisoned, and shrunken, which can wipe out even the largest of waves with ease. In the higher levels of Endless Zones, Power Lily is often needed to replenish Plant Food that the player uses on Tile Turnip-empowered plants. In easy Endless Zone levels, refrain from using Tile Turnip in order to conserve Plant Food for harder levels. Likewise, quick Endless Zone levels (two flags or less) may not be the best place to use Tile Turnips, as the player will not be able to accumulate enough sun to plant a significant amount of them. Take caution when using Tile Turnip in Big Wave Beach, because when the tide comes in, it will cover your Power Tiles and render them useless. However, once the water stops covering the Power Tiles, they will then function properly. Place the Tile Turnips on the rearmost columns to prevent this. Gallery Trivia *It (when planted multiple times) is the most expensive plant in the whole ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. It can exceed the maximum amount of sun which is 9900. The max it can cost is 16,000 (64,000 in the Chinese version). *It and its Imitater form are the only plants that can only be planted a limited amount times. *It bears a small resemblance to Beet from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *If it is used on a minecart, the minecart itself will become a Power Tile, but it can still be moved just the same. **There is a glitch where, sometimes Power Tiles on minecarts will not receive Plant Food charges from other tiles. *"Turnip the Beet" in its Almanac entry is a pun on the phrase "Turn Up The Beat." *It can only create the purple circle Power Tiles. *It is one of the two plants that cannot be planted on Power Tiles or endangered tiles, the other one is Gold Leaf. **It is hard to plant Tangle Kelp on a power tile, as it requires Tile Turnip to be planted before the tide rises. *If the player uses it with Imitater, be it the original or the imitated one, both the original and imitated Tile Turnip sun cost will increase. *There is a glitch where it will occasionally be lit up as if it can be planted when the player does not have enough sun. It can then be selected and dragged to a spot on the lawn where it will prompt the player with the "You do not have enough sun to plant this" dialogue. *It can be planted in planks on Pirate Seas despite the fact that it burrows itself. *In the Far Future trailer in the international version, a plantable Tile Turnip costs 64,000 sun, even though it is impossible to reach or get past 16,000 sun, without hacking in that version. *The purple ring around its leaves may be the purple circle in the Power Tile. *If Tile Turnip is planted on any plant, the circle on the Power Tile will not glow. *Its normal costume resembles Bjorn's horn from Peggle, a game also made by PopCap Games. **It, Puff-shroom, and Split Pea's back head are the only plants to have horns as their costumes. *The only way to get it more than seven times without hacking is by the conveyor-belt in Piñata Party. *It, Gold Leaf and Lily Pad are the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that can be planted on top of another plant except Imitater. *If the player plants it on a Puff-shroom and put a Plant Food on another one, the Power Tile will have a green border. *The game's coding refers to it as "Power Plant." *When it is spinning, its costume disappears. *It and Imitater are the only plants that do not have a constant sun cost. **It gradually doubles the sun cost whenever one is planted in the lawn while the Imitater's sun cost depends on the plant it is imitating. *In Big Wave Beach, if it is planted on the right of the tide line, when the water rises, it will disappear. *It and Rotobaga are the only plants based on turnips. *It, Puff-shroom, Grave Buster, Hot Potato, Iceberg Lettuce, and Stallia are the only plants with 0 sun in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **However, once the player plants it for the first time, its sun cost will increase to 250. *It, Gold Leaf, Sap-fling, and Lava Guava are the only plants that affect tiles. *It is the first plant that drills into the ground, the second being Intensive Carrot. See also *Power Tile (Far Future) *Gold Leaf es:Rábano casillerofr:Navet à caseru:Клеточная Репа Category:Far Future (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Far Future Category:Far Future obtained plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Environment modifiers Category:Single-use plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future obtained plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Adventure Mode exclusive plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Tile plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Board-affecting plants